Did you know
Did you know... * ... that John Carpenter from the United States is the first top prize winner on any version of the show worldwide, and the only one to win the top prize in the 1990s? * ... that John Carpenter (1999 in the United States), Enrique Chicote (2000 in Spain), and Ralf Schnoor (2010 in Germany) used their 'Phone a Friend' lifelines just to tell they have won the top prize? * ... that Mana Ashida from Japan became the youngest top prize winner ever in Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? franchise in 2013 when she was only 8 years old? * ... that the contestant Alan Carver from the United States constantly interrupted the host Meredith Vieira's reading of the answers, so that he could bank up more time for later questions? * ... that Friida Kenraali from Finland was so excited when she won Fastest Finger First round that she accidentally broke her chair? * ... that there were 3 FFF in a row due to both FFF fails and Tiebreakers on June 12, 2000 and April 4, 2005. * ... that Takeshi Kitano from Japan is the only contestant in the history of the format to answer the final question incorrectly and later return to win the top prize? * ... that Lasse Rimmer from Denmark is the only contestant in the history of the format to answer the final question incorrectly and later return to win the top prize, even though he was not a sole contestant? * ... that Charles Ingram from the United Kingdom made his way to the £1,000,000 by cheating when Tecwen Whittock and Diana Ingram coughed during the correct answers? * ... that the million dollar winner Martin Flood from Australia wrote a JavaScript program to practise Fastest Finger First beforehand? * ... that Jiří Horníček and Ladislav Král from Czech Republic walk away from their 1,250,000 Kč question without using two lifelines. * ... that the top prize winner Aroma Ufodike from Nigeria knew the answer to a question about Nigerian football referee Linus Mbah, because Mbah lived in the apartment above him or, as Ufodike put it, "He lives on top of me"? * ... that Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Canadian Edition only lasted for two episodes? * ... that Nancy Christy is the only female top prize winner from the United States? * ... that the $250,000 winner Brett McDonald from Australia died in a car accident at the wheel of the car he bought with the winning money? * ... that two consecutive contestants in the United States in December 2009, Kevin Brown and Chris Mazza, walked away with nothing? * ... that two consecutive contestants in Finland on 1 October, 2016, Juulia Raivio and Johannes Hidén, walked away with nothing? * ... that Lertlak Panchanawaporn from Thailand won the top prize of 1 million baht in 2002, but had her winnings taken away after it was revealed that a computer error led to the right answers being highlighted on her screen and not the host's? * ... that Phil Gibbons from the United States is the only contestant in the history of the show to see the million dollar question without having access to a lifeline after the eight question? * ... that Chow Brothers from Hong Kong are the only contestants in the history of the show and in the WWTBAM Franchise to see the million dollar question without having access to a lifeline after the sixth question? * ... that the baseball player Tsuyoshi Shinjo, a celebrity contestant in the Japanese version in 2004, had prepared for the show by writing the letters A through D on four sides of a pencil, and on the final question, he rolled the pencil twice, and it turned up C that he went for, winning the top prize? * ... that Magnus Mali, a contestant from Finland in the beginning of the 2000s, published four quizzing books about ten years after his appearance on the show, the most recent being a Millionaire-related quiz book? * ... that Kevin Olmstead from the United States is the biggest winner in Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? franchise with a $2.18 million jackpot? * ... that David Paterson from South Africa is the first top prize winner outside of the United States? * ... that Renata Morgado from Portugal is the first female top prize winner worldwide, and also the first top prize winner in Europe? * ... that Judith Keppel, the first £1,000,000 winner in the United Kingdom, won the top prize a full year after John Carpenter did in the United States? * ... that Asen Angelov of Bulgaria was denied the grand prize of 100,000 lev because his daughter worked for Nova TV that carries the Bulgarian version of the show? * ... that in all of the episodes of Super Millionaire, Robert "Bob-O" Essig was the only contestant to see a $2.5 million question, but decided to walk away with $1 million? * ... that some contestants have appeared in three episodes in a row and three who appeared in four episodes in a row? * ... that both Russian version's hosts Dmitry Dibrov (4 times) and Maksim Galkin (1 time) appeared as contestants? * ... what in danish WWTBAM mostly pairs? * ... that Common Wong took the smallest cash prize in the Hong Kong in 2018? * ... that some contestants have appeared in Fastest Finger First more than once? * ... that Steve Kidd appeared in Fastest Finger First three times in the UK version? ** Only twice he made it to the hot seat, first time £64,000 (2003) and second time £250,000 (2004) * ... that two consecutive contestants in the UK on 9th January 1999 (Martin Skillings & Ian Horswell) were the first to walk away with £125,000? * .. that the UK Series made a comeback in Spring 2018, with Jeremy Clarkson as the host? * ... that before becoming the host of the syndicated version of the show, Meredith Vieira was a celebrity contestant on the primetime version in 2001, winning $250,000? * ... that two or more contestants have appeared on the show with the same name and surname? * ... that the fastest FFF participant in the UK was Jonathan Pash, who did it in 0.97 seconds? * ... that in Croatia, after hosting Tko želi biti milijunaš?, Tarik Filipović hosted "Potjera", the Croatian version of The Chase in the first six seasons before leaving Potjera to host Tko želi biti milijunaš? again. Also, Mirko Miočić and Dean Kotiga, who had appeared on Milijunaš, became the chasers and for Mirko until 2016, when he left the show due to illness and died the next year. * ... that the Japanese version has the most top prize winners at 38 and 52 top prize losers * ... that Austria has just had a triple FFF fail in November 21, 2019 before klaxon went out. * ... that the studio of the Philippine version of the show was destroyed by a fire in 2001 or 2002 Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Category:Lists